2506
The End War takes place this year.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). "Koprulu Sector Timeline." StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. End War *Zerg and Protoss Protectorate forces raid a Moebius Foundation base that has come under hybrid control. Zeratul and Talis manage to free captive Templar and learn of the location of Amon before Kerrigan's forces destroy the base.Derived from time in Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015The introductory text of Whispers of Oblivion states that Zeratul has searched for the prophecy for six years. As he could not have begun his search before Dark Origin, these events must occur in 2506 or later. *The Protectorate forces arrive at Atrias, where they battle their way through the Tal'darim into the Temple of Erris.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015 Zeratul is able to destroy a Void catalyst, temporarily severing the Tal'darim from Amon's guidance. He escapes as his comrades give their lives to buy him the time he needs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 *The Golden Armada arrives at Aiur in a bid to reclaim the planet. Hierarch Artanis is plagued by doubt, but is reassured by Kaldalis. Both return to the fleet.(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). *The following day, the invasion begins. The protoss establish a beachhead on the planet's surfaceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). YouTube. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void opening (in English). 2015-09-13. and the invasion progresses. However, Amon reveals himself to the protoss, corrupting the Khala. Artanis and his followers are forced to sever their nerve appendages, and flee in the Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 *Amon unleashes his armies on the galaxy, signaling the start of the End War. *Shakuras comes under siege when the to Aiur is reactivated and the Amon Brood invades the surface. Artanis evacuates the surface and Vorazun orders the overloaded, destroying the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Last Stand. (in English). November 10, 2015 *Korhal comes under attack by the Moebius Corps. Jim Raynor and Artanis repel them and recover the Keystone from their forces.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 *Reborn Purifier program recovered from Glacius.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 *Protoss and zerg forces discover the location of Ulnar, but find the xel'naga there dead.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 *The corrupted Golden Armada begins purifying Dominion worlds. Dominion forces fight back, but are besieged on all sides by Amon's forces. *Protoss deactivate the stasis field shielding Cybros, reactivating the ancient Purifiers stored there. After purging he zerg from Endion, they agree to join the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Purification (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 *With the help of Artanis, First Ascendant Alarak challenges Highlord Ma'lash to Rak'Shir, killing him and allowing him to take command of the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Rak'Shir (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 *Daelaam forces destroy the Moebius Corps's Revanscar station, putting an end to Amon's hybrid production and removing Moebius Corps from the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 *Artanis leads a united Daelaam, now containing the free Khalai, Nerazim, Tal'darim and Purifiers, back to Aiur. He destroys the planet's psionic matrix and Amon's host body. The corrupted Golden Armada is recalled to fight him, but Artanis uses the Keystone to pull Amon from the Khala, allowing the formerly corrupted Khalai to sever themselves from it. With nothing to tether him to the universe, Amon is thrust back into the void.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Post-End War *The End War having concluded,2019-11-07, Followup on the 14 page BlizzCon lore packet: The (very few) questions that got answered. ''Reddit, accessed on 2019-11-20 the Terran Dominion sends a team to extract Stetmann from Bel'Shir. The team crash lands on the planet, having been shot down by the Tal'darim present.Derived from Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (August 15, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1 Accessed 2019-08-15. *Stetmann uses the Mecha Swarm to destroy the Tal'darim presence on Bel'Shir. He is retrieved by the team, while the Mecha Swarm is left behind on the planet.Derived from Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (October 10, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3 Accessed 2019-10-10. Misc. Events *The A-130 variant of the predator is expected for deployment.Mounts, Heroes of the Storm. Accessed on 2015-04-11 Notes References Category:Timeline